Vincent of the Turks
by DeAtH52
Summary: It takes place when Vincent is Recruited to become a Turk. First chapter is short but will be longer. Mild swearing


Ahem this is, as you read about, is about Vincent before he was an avalanche member and when he was a Turk. It, as I hope has not been already made, and if so apologize to the author. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7 but it would be pretty cool if I did.  
  
The Birth of A Turk  
  
The cool artificial air mended to my already burning form. Foot steps down the long and narrow corridor. Gun at my side ready to fire at the oncoming target. The pace began to quicken, as did my heart. Slowly pulling the Quicksilver out of its holster, I reloaded it and shifted uncomfortably at the now silence in the hall.  
  
'Where did it go?' But before I could answer the question that was repeating itself in my head like a bad record, my stalker came around the corner firing like he had nothing to lose, I rolled to my right firing two shoots to his body, but as did his shoots mine missed also. With unnatural human speed, the figure now moved quickly over to my as if trying to hit me. I countered with a swift kick to his leg tripping him and stunning him momentarily. Quicksilver was already in the air and fired to bullets by the time my enemy hit the ground.  
  
But, as before, the figure dodged the first bullet, but making the mistake to stop instead of moving out of the way of the second one. It grazed the shoulder and imbedded itself in a wall. My attacker yelped in pain and at that time I noticed it was a male with long black hair down his back. He was probably in his early 20's from what I saw. As soon as the bullet grazed him his eyes began to go dark and hateful. 'Oh shit'. By the time I had realized this I was on my ass, injured more than I thought was possible.  
  
The man approached me looking at its prize but I hadn't thought about giving up yet. The quicksilver had struck the man three times two in his leg and one in his arm. At the moment my now unconscious opponent hit the ground, laughter rang throughout the halls.  
  
An average sized man who was over weight came from behind a corner where he had watched the whole event. "No one has been able to beat the young and promising Tseng of the Turks. Congratulations." Came the man's demanding voice. I raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you want of me?" questioned my icy voice. "Simple really. I've been watching you. And you seem like the perfect candidate for my new program. The Turks" He said. I thought it over for a minute. 'Me? A Turk?' I decided I wanted to know more so I asked him. "And what is it that I am supposed to do if I accept?" I inquired. "Everything and anything I wish of you." He answered a small smile appearing on his face. "And if decline?" came my reply. "Then you will be hunted down and will become a test subject in my companies labs."  
  
The greedy man noticed my disgusted facial features and a grin of victory replaced his smile. "I accept." I answered. "Splendid, my name is Shin-Ra." "Vincent Valentine." I said with disgust and hate mixed into the tone. "Follow me to your new life." Came Shin-Ra's voice. Disgusted, I followed after him and into the helicopter that hummed into the night sky.  
  
Moments later the aircraft descended onto the largest company in the world. I stepped out into the chilling night air and my breath turned into a smoke like cloud in front of me. Following close behind my now hated employer, I glanced at my surroundings and a look of sorry filled my eyes. People were being treated like slaves in this hellhole of a place as they were hit and yelled at and slaving over computers and work stacks pilled amongst the many desks.  
  
I pulled away to find Shin-Ra already far ahead of me. Following him closely, He turned into what looked liked some kind of training room. "This is where you will spend most of the time you are here until I think you are ready for the task of becoming the new leader." He said with seriousness in his tone. "You did not say anything about a becoming a lea-"I began but was cut off by the sound of Shin-Ra's voice. "I don't care what I said! Now get the hell to work!" he said slamming the doors as he left.  
  
'This is going to be one hell of a new "life"' I thought. A woman in a lab coat strode in moments later. I felt like I had gone to heaven. She was even more beautiful than an angel with a brownish hair colour that bounced when she took a step. Her slender body seemed to come closer to me but I couldn't tell because I was lost in her looks. It was love at first sight. "Excuse me?" her small yet lovely voice called. I snapped out of my gaze and answered her. "Yes?" I asked the vision of beauty in front of me. "Are you Vincent Valentine the new Turk candidate?" her voice full of admiration said. "I am." I said sheepishly. "Well then I am your instructor. My name is Lucrecia Owen. Pleased to meet you." She said slightly blushing. "The pleasure is all mine." I answered finishing with a bow. 'maybe this won't be so bad at all?' with a slight smile on my face I began to start my training.  
  
Ok so that was the first chapter as I said it was kinda short but I hope that youll review anyways! Flames allowed but tell me what im doing wrong ok? 


End file.
